


Outing

by Jack_Lecter



Series: Doomed From The Start [2]
Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types, Dexter Series - Jeff Lindsay
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Incest-ish, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Lecter/pseuds/Jack_Lecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like misty watercolored memories of a David Lynch film.  Deb/Dex-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I meant to post this here sooner, but what can you do:
> 
> Wrote another little fragment. A drabble, really, but I decided to post it as is. More or less related to the first one. All disclaimers and warnings from the first one are still in effect.
> 
> Comments mean a lot to me, plus they really up the chance that I'll write more. Any suggestions are more than welcome- I have only a vague idea of where I'm going with this.

Fishing.

Growing up, they had gone fishing.

Dexter had sat in the back of the boat, cleaning his knives, running the cloth oh-so-carefully over each one, his eyes full of something she couldn't understand.

She'd lain, curled against him, and looked up at the sky, the warm hum of contentment filling her. Part of her had registered Harry's voice calling out instructions, walking Dexter through each step, but somehow that had seemed a long way away.

Dexter was happy. She could see it in his eyes next to the hunger. He always seemed happy- cheerful, at least- but not like this. Not real. Smiling down at them, her father looked happy, too.

In another month, they'd find the cancer. This would be the last family outing untarnished by the spectre of his mortality.

But it would have been one of her favorites anyway.


End file.
